Burnin Up
by Carla Sayss
Summary: Bella is youre normal 16 year old girl,she lives in LA and attends a private school where the Jo Bro's cousin has just transferred.Does Bella's fate include an encounter with one of these brothers..could it be the beginning of a romance?read & find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" BELLAAAAA" my mother screamed from downstairs.

"damn" i thought, " 7:00 already?" i could'nt move, it was almost like my body was completely paralyzed and the bed was more comfortable then ever.

i stretched my arms out and and sat up wondering why school just couldnt start at 10, that would certainly make the people in this world SO MUCH happier.

Allow me to introduce myself, i'm Bella Vandera and i'm 17 years of age currently attending my senior year of High School. I live in Los Angeles California with my parents, and my older sister Luciana, Luci for short. She's 19 years old and attends UCLA.

I have always thought of myself as a pretty attractive person, im 5'6 and pretty skinny, but not too skinny. I have long wavy brown hair and blue eyes that catch almost everyone's attention. My skin is fair, and i have delicate features. I have a very girly style, which resembles my personliaty.

Anyways, thats beyond the point, i have a story to tell, just like everyone else. The difference is that my story is unique, impossible even, if it was'nt for that chance enconter that changed my life as i knew it forever.

It all began that morning when i woke up and dragged myself to school in my white BMW X3.

I was half asleep due to the fact that i stayed up the night before working on a research paper until 3 AM.

I stopped at Starbucks to pick up my passionfruit Iced Tea and took a long sip, there was nothing as refreshing as that drink and my mornings depended on it.

As i pulled up to the school parking lot, my friend Giovanna banged on my window with an exited and shocked look on her face. The sudden noice made me drop my Ice Tea on my new dark denim pleated shorts.

" Great" i muttered

I opened my door and glared at her. " What, may i ask, is so frekin important that you had to almost send me into cardiac arrest??"

" i;m sorry bella! this is a life or death situation" she said.

" Okay, let me here it, life or death right?" i told her.

"Right, okay so i was on my phone when i got a text from Katrina, she told me that there is a new student in school who happens to be the Jonas Brothers' cousin!! can you beleive that??"

I almost smacked her.

" This is why you scared me half to death? well Gio, congratulations that your lifelong dream to date Joe Jonas is a little less pathetic, i can now tell you that from a scale of 1-10 youre chance of meeting him is a...9.7" i said with a tense and slightly angered tone.

" and so is yours, if you know what i mean" she slowly smiled in a mischevious grin and walked off to her first class.

Yeah, she was right. I had secretly crused on Nick Jonas for as long as i could remember, ever since before his voice deepend and everyoen swore it was a girl singing, i never listend to those stupid remarks, i was convinced i was going to marry him.

I picked up my Marc Jacobs black hobo and ran to Journalism where i saw an unfamiliar face.

She sat in a corner with a book in her hands which she was reading through her black rimed glasses.

" My Sister's Keeper huh? great book i cried so much at the end" i told her, hoping to spark conversation.

" Huh?" she looked up slightly confused, but then softned her expression once she saw me. " Oh, yeah! it seems really good, i'm charlie" she stuck out her hand and i shook it.

" Bella" i smiled and sat next to her.

Over the next half an hour i learned alot about Charlie. She told me she had moved from Miami, Florida, which according to her was an amazing city and she missed her friends very much. She also told me she was living with her cousins until her parents found a house to move into. It was a sudden move since her dad had scored a great job as an investment banker.

I listedn attentivly and suddenly bolted my head and looked at her when she invited me over after school to work on a math project.

I suddently felt like my insides were going explode.

" Am i seriously going to meet the Jonas Brothers? What if i get so anxious i throw up on nick? oh God! i can always offer to take his shirt home and clean it i guess...NO BELLA snap out of it, you'll be fine" i thought to myself.

" Well?" she asked.

" I would love to, i'll be there at 5" i smiled and stood up as the bell rung.

This was going to be an interesting day.

**Well? it's my first story, so give me a little break : read and review! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The whole day felt like it took forever to finish.

As soon as 3 o' clock rolled around, i ran to my car and drove home. I pretty much flew to my room and opened my closet to figure out what the hec i was going to wear.

After much debate, i decided on black skinny jeans, a white flowy top, a gold necklace and gold flats. I put on a black cardigan and grabbed my Chanel quilted bag and put it across my shoulder so that the godl chain was visible over my chest.I blowdryed my hair and put makeup on. I sprayed some Gucci envy me perfume and ran out the door once i realized it was 4:50 PM.

I was surpised i didnt get a ticket as i parked at the Jonas residence. Before i ran the doorbell i breathed in and told myself to remain calm and collected.

" Here i go, God i hope i don't faint"

I knocked on the door and surprise surprise none other than the rockstar himself Nick Jonas opened the door.

He looked at me and waved, " Hi i'm Nick, youre my cousins friend right?"

HE WAS TALKING TO ME, oh God, oh God. i managed to chocke out some words " uh yyyyeah i i i i'm Bella, nice to meet you" My cheekcs turned red and i looked up at him to see him smiling from ear to ear.

" It's okay to be star struck you know" he winked and stepped aside so i could go in.

" err, yeah okay" i walked past him and almost collided into Charlie.

" Woah, hey there girlie, ready to get started? thats my cousin ni-"

" Nick? yeah i know weve met" our eyes met i was about to speak again when Joe and Kevin walked in.

" Hey guys! ohhh who's that" Joe asked with a curious voice.

" This is Bella, my new friend from school!" Charlie exlaimed.

" NO WAY Charlie actually made friends?! wow Kevin, i owe you 200 bucks!"

Charlie's mouth dropped as she playfully smacked Joe on the arm. " Not funny jerk" she said laughing.

The brothers left and Charlie and I began to work on our project. Before we knew it it was already 10 and i had to head home.

"Ah 10? i gotta get home Charlie, we're pretty much done right?"

" Yeah, text me later !"

" K, btw Nick is ridiciously cute, don't tell him i said that!" i smiled and gave her a hug.

" haha that doesnt surprise me, don't worry i wont" she winked at me and i left.

I fell asleep watching One Tree HIll when my phone started buzzing. I woke up disoriented and looked at the clock to see it was 1 30 AM.

" What the hell?" i thought as i picked up my Blackberry Curve and saw an unfamiliar number had just sent me a text.

I clicked okay and read the text:

_So, ridiciously cute huh? you're not so bad yourself ;) _

My mouth dropped, i immieately dialed Charlie's number and was greeted by a groggy voice. " Bella, is everything okay?"

" HOW COULD YOU TELL HIM THAT?! UGH THIS IS SO EMBARRASING WOW NOW HIS EGO CAN GROW A LITTLE BIT LARGER THAN IT ALREADY IT IS! I'M SURPRISED THERE'S ROOM IN THE WORLD WITH HOW BIG IT IS ALREADY!!"

" Wow Bella, i didnt say anything!! he overheard besides, i think he's interested"

" yeah well, wait what ? interested? how do you know?" i asked feeling blood rush to my head and my vision blurr a bit. I layed down and took a deep breath to prepare myself for what came next.

" haha yeah, he told me he thought you were really pretty and that he wants to take you out for ice cream tomorrow night."

" haha really funny Charlie" i said in an obviously sarcastic tone.

" no, i'm serious come to my house tomorrow, at 7"

"okay whatever, see you tomorrow" i hung up and pressed reply to nick's message.

_haha, concieted much? keep talking like that and im not going for ice cream tomorrow P_

As soon as i replied, i instantly got a message:

_NO! i'm sorry / i'll see you tomorrow, hopefully. _

I rolled my eyes, and fell asleep listening to One Republic on my ipod. If theres something that can relax me, it's them.

I woke up one the next morning with a massive headache and a dry throat. I dragged myself to my mom in the kitchen.

" mom, i feel sick, can i stay home today?"

" emm, okay sweetheart"

" Thanks" i replied, and went back to sleep. I woke up at 12: 30 to the sound of my stomach grumbling and three texts from Charlie. They were all along the lines of " where are you? i hope youre not sick! you have a date tonight ;)" butterflies fluttered in my stomach as i remembered that indeed i had planes tonight.

**I know it's a little slow, i'm just trying to be descriptive. I promise it'll get better! : REVIEW! 333**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hours passed and i killed time by catching up on homework, reading and facebooking.

I looked at the clock, 5:00! oh man, i was nervous. I jumped into the shower and straightned and styled my hair into a braid and cliped my bangs to the back. I put on a grey colored H& M baby doll dress with black pumps and silver bangles. I decided on a D & G bag and put on some grey eyeshadow and some black eyeliner. One look in the mirror and i was off. I knocked on the door and Charlie answered it.

" Hey! omg you look so cute! okay, so nick is upstairs, he''l be down in a minute"

I waited and almost passed out when i saw him. He looked adorable with his messy curls and his polo and skinny jeans. Of course he was wearing converses, which didnt suprise me.

" Hey gorgeous, ready to go?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled, " yes rockstar, let's go!"

We walked over to his red Hummer and he opened the door for me then jogged to other side and got in. The ride was pretty quiet, occasionally he would look over to me but i pretended to not notice. We arrived at Sprinkles and ordered. We sat in a table and the conversation began...

" So, Bella i'm sorry i didnt get to ask you about this date, but my cousin beat me to it"

" It's okay, i'm kind of glad this happend though" i instantly turned red, did i just say that? am i being to forward? oh God..

He smiled " me too".

His iphone buzzed and he quickly looked at it, he pressed a button and turned the phone face down. I was confused by his weird reaction and asked " Who was that?"

" Oh, umm no one, don't worry about it" he cleared his throat and took a sip of his bottled water. I stared at him with wondering eyes and he just smiled and let out the words that probably made me fall in love with him right then and there...

" um Bella, i don't have a lot of friends that are girls because its difficult due to the amount of fans.." i raised one eyebrow and he instantly corrected himself.

" you know what i mean, and umm you seem like a really laid back and cool girl, and i would love to keep on getting to know you because it's not everday i meet someone like you"

I officially looked like an idiot with a huge grin spread across my face. " Yeah i get what you mean, well sure that sounds great!"

The rest of the date was awsome, we ate and talked about our lives and we learned all about eachother. By the time Nick dropped me off at my doorstep i thought that i was going to start floating up to the clouds, i really REALLY was starting to like him, and i was praying he felt the same way.

I put on some some boxers and a Rooney shirt and got in bed. I stared at my phone and almost like he was reading my mind, i got a text from Nick.

_Heyyy...i had a really good time tonight, can we go out again tomorrow? i'll pick you up at 11 am ; - Nick. _

_I started squeeling like a 5 year old.. i was so exited! i had to think of something clever to respond.._

_Yeahhh fro bro, im down :D_

Frobro? wow i was pathetic, oh well... i couldnt wait to see what tomorrow had in store...

**:D R& R pleaseee!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning shivering.

I don't know if it was my nerves but I was sure trembling like a maniac. I picked up my cellphone and checked out the time, 9 am. I had two hours until nick was picking me up and I felt like my stomach was going to explode.

I got out of bed and took a nice warm shower, whichstopped the shivering, and thank God too, I didn't want nick thinking I was having a seizure.

I went in my closet and chose some jeans, a long sleeve top and some red lacrosse sneakers. I ironed my hair , put on some makup and ate a bowl of fruitloops. Before I knew it, it was 10 50 and I was pacing back and forth like an idiot. All of sudden my cellfone vibrated, nick was calling me.

" hello?"

"heyy, im outside! Hurry!"

"okay im coming geez"

I ran outside and got in the passenger seat, I looked over at him and saw him smiling. " you look cute, don't I get a hug?"

I smiled and gave him a hug, he smelled like Polo cologne and it was driving me insane. " Where are we goingggg?" I asked in a somewhat whiny tone.

" surprise, be patient woman" he said laughing

10 minutes went by and before I knew it we pulled up infront of the Zoo.

" the Zoo? This is interesting?" I said confused.

" haha, wait youll see"

" we got down and started walking towards the back entrance. I felt his hand brush near mine and it felt like electival currents were running through my entire body.

" okay so I I didn't know what to do, but then I remembered this special program they have here, and I know it's a little goofy, but I thought you might like it."

I didn't have a chance to respond before we walked in to this freezing clear dome. I looked around me and I couldn't belive what I saw, little penguins wobbling all over the place. They probably were the cutest little things I had ever seen, especially when they would flop on their bellies and slide around.

" No way!! Were playing with penguins!! That's amazing!" isquealed and gave him a kiss on the check. He blushed, which ithought was way adorable.

A lady walked up to us and began to speak, " hey guys i'm Beth! welcome to the Penguin interaction program! Nick here told me he had a special date with an amazing girl so i had to make sure this was an experience to remember" she winked at me and i couldve fainted right then and there. Hell, i couldve jumped on him right then and there with all the penguins as my witnesses. Instead i smiled and let her continue.

" okay well today were gonna interact with these little guys" she pointed at the little persons chirping and swimming.

Playing with penguins was one of the funnest things i have ever done. Take my word, if you havent dont it yet, you have too. We spoke to them, danced with them and swam with them. It was amazing and so was the person i was doing it with.

****

We got out of the zoo smelling like fish, so we decided to go to nick's house and get in the pool. We drove to his house, put on our bathing suits and jumped in. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled, I was happy and I was aware that I was falling for him, hard.

All of sudden he got really serious and just stared into my eyes for what felt like an eternity. God, he was gorgeous. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, softly but passionately. I was sold, this guy had stolen my heart and had no intention of giving it back. I ran my hands through his wet hair and I felt him grab my waist and press his body harder against mine. We kissed for a while, then pulled away slowly and smiled. " You know, youre are probably the most amazing girl ive ever met" I laughed and kissed him again, I was in heaven.

We got out of the pool and dried eachother off he picked me up off the floor and swung me around in circles.." Why are you so beautiful?" he asked me. "It's almost hurts how gorgeous you are." I was speechless. I didn't know what to do I just stood there staring at him. Then he asked me the question of the century..

"be mine?, officially. Want to be Nick Jonas' girlfriend?" he blushed and looked down as he waited intently for my answer.

" As long as I backstage passes for youre shows" I winked at him and gave him a long kiss,we were together, I knew we were moving fast, but I didn't care. All that mattered was us, as one, standing in his backyard, entertaining the stars with our new and beautiful relationship.

Lalala hoped you like it, Review! (:


End file.
